kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian and Wes
This article focuses on the interactions between Sebastian and Wes. Overview Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Video Killed the Reality Star Sebastian, Wes, and Donna were acting as the band for their team's music video. While waiting for their scene, Wes started telling Donna that he was excited to film a music video. Sebastian eventually cut in, saying that the music video would probably be terrible. Donna claimed that the gambler had crushed all of the musician's hopes and dreams, and Wes gave a mocking expression of pain and a dramatic sigh. Sebastian just rolled his eyes at him. When Sebastian started explaining what was going on with Elena and Minerva, Wes asked questions, though the charmer said he didn't have all of the answers. Safest Catch Wes and Sebastian were in charge of tossing the fish hook off the side of the boat and maneuvering it. They worked well together throughout the challenge. Sing Your Heart Out Sebastian waited with the rest of The Emmys outside of the first aid trailer for Wes to return. When the musician revealed that he had lost his voice, the gambler began to protest along with his teammates. Later, Monique sent Wes to help Donna practice. When they left, Sebastian commented that he hoped that Donna would be easy on him since she was capable of "tearing the idiot apart." We All Fall Down When Donna was in the cafeteria making hot chocolate for Wes, Sebastian asked her if she had a thing for naive musicians. She responded that she liked them much better than suspicious card players. When she eventually left, Sebastian and Victor started making fun of how much of a lost cause Wes's love song to Donna was. During the second round of the challenge, Wes made it to the rope in the center of the obstacle course. When he started climbing, Sebastian grabbed his foot and pulled him onto the ground. Wes screeched that they were on the same team and that he had done nothing to him, and Sebastian just called back that nice guys finish last. When Sebastian made it into the next round, Wes grumbled that he was a cheater. He continued to complain later as they ate lunch. Fire Insults at Will Sebastian talked to Donna after she woke up in the medical room. He mentioned that Wes had been waiting in the hall for her for hours, though he didn't explain how he managed to be the one in the room at the time. Sebastian then explained that the team wanted to vote off Wes because they blamed him for her injury, making sure that Donna kept quiet so that the guitarist right outside the door didn't find out. The gambler said that he didn't like Wes, though he would be willing to save him from elimination for Donna. Donna told him that Wes was voting for both himself and her that night due to her injury. When Sebastian left the room, Wes immediately asked if she was awake. The card player slammed the door shut and shot the musician a sinister expression before cornering him about his votes. Teeth During the filming of Minerva's blog, Monique accurately remarked that "Wes and Sebastian are clearly competing for Donna without her even realizing it." At breakfast, Sebastian tried to intimidate Wes by saying that he was lucky that he let him stay over Elena. He claimed that the socialite was easy to get rid of, but the guitarist was not. Wes asked if that meant he was trying to vote him off, though Sebastian claimed that he couldn't even if he wanted to since too many people wouldn't vote for him. He then said that once Donna was done with him he was a goner, making a threatening throat-cutting motion. Wes realized that his close relationship with the smart aleck was why Sebastian didn't like him, though the gambler claimed he had plenty of other reasons. When Allison and Avery had kidnapped Donna to distract Wes, Sebastian made the musician look bad by saving her while he fell for the girls' trick. Flashing Lights While shooting an interview for Minerva's blog, Risty asked Wes about Sebastian's actions during the previous challenge. Wes remarked that he had originally forgotten that his teammate was still in the game. He corrected Minerva when she assumed that Sebastian had been there to help him, saying that the gambler hated him. Risty confirmed that statement, though she was unsure of the reason. During other questions in the interview, Wes implied that he knew about Sebastian's alliance. He also stated that he had voted for him at the last elimination. Thirteen When Sebastian insulted Ophelia at dinner, Wes yelled at him in the artist's defense. Sebastian claimed that he was just stating the truth, and Wes threw a piece of cheese at his face. Sebastian sneered and said he was acting like a child. When Donna admitted to Wes that Sebastian had kissed her during the vampire challenge, it instantly changed the mood from fun to serious. The guitarist at first couldn't come up with a response to the statement as it had more of an impact than she had intended. Sebastian and Wes didn't encounter each other until towards the end of the challenge, when Wes hopped out in front of Sebastian's group as they were running from a horde. Despite recognizing who he was, Sebastian still pushed the musician to the side. When Wes snapped at him as to what his problem was, the gambler claimed it was self-defense. When Sebastian was unsure of what to do once the relic was thrown in the water, Wes was in disbelief. Wes began to climb a tree in a last resort attempt to escape the zombies. When Sebastian began to follow, Wes literally kicked him out of the tree, telling him to get his own. The charmer fell into the crowd of zombies, and if the sun hadn't come up he would have been eliminated. Because they were the only two to "survive" the night, Sebastian and Wes were declared the winners of the challenge and given immunity. All I Want is Revenge When Chris announced that there was no coed dorming allowed for the room changes, Wes groaned, realizing that his only options were temperamental Isaac, boring Paul, or, worst of all, Sebastian. When most of the other cast members had already chosen rooms, Wes began to panic. Sebastian asked what was wrong with him with a smirk, and Wes instantly rushed over to Isaac and Paul. He started begging them to be his roommate, saying that he wouldn't "try and eliminate them as a part of his evil schemes" like Sebastian. Neither the troublemaker nor the Boy Scout wanted to be stuck with the suspicious contestant, so they decided to room together, leaving Wes with Sebastian by default. The guitarist whined in the confessional that he had done nothing to deserve that punishment, saying that if he was dead in the morning they know who did it. While Sebastian was distracted with talking to Donna during the soccer game, Wes kicked the ball at his head. It ricocheted off of his face, and the musician burst into laughter. During the first part of the challenge, Sebastian had tagged Wes's face whenever he got a question correct. As both revenge for Donna tagging his face and because he disliked the musician, the gambler ordered Minerva to tag his face as well or else she would be eliminated. The loudmouth unfortunately obeyed. When Wes saw Donna painting over Sebastian's face, he laughed in appreciation. When talking to Risty, Sebastian revealed that he had no sympathy for Wes's secret, as he could get over it if he didn't have to deal with legal consequences. When Donna told Wes that she had feelings for him, she said that he had no reason to be jealous over Sebastian. They decided to keep their relationship a secret because being a couple publicly would mean that the gambler would instantly put a target on their backs and vote one of them off. Before the elimination ceremony, Wes was reluctant to vote with Risty and Sebastian, as the merged teams meant that he wouldn't have to help Sebastian ever again. Wolf in Teen's Clothing Late at night, Sebastian snuck back into his room to find that Wes was still awake. Sebastian scowled at him when he explained that he was writing music, and Wes had to hold back a laugh. The musician then noticed that the card player had dirt on his shirt and, ignoring Sebastian's interrupting insults about him not deserving to be in the competition, figured out that Sebastian had been making sure that Risty had been dug up from the prevous night's tiebreaker. Sebastian seemed embarrassed that Wes had figured it out, though Wes insisted that he was allowed to look out for his friends. The gambler claimed that wasn't how to win a million dollars, though he knew that the idealist musician wouldn't understand. Wes was going to make a rude comment back, but Sebastian stomped into the hall, slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone, Donna was revealed to have been hiding under the bed, as Sebastian couldn't know that she and Wes were together. When Wes followed Donna out of the cafeteria when fighting started, Sebastian noted that the guitarist seemed more attached than usual. Wes had teamed up with Donna and Ophelia for the first part of the challenge, and when they passed by Sebastian, working alone as usual, he insulted them for not even trying. Wes snapped something back, which Sebastian thought was a bad comeback, before trying to figure out where they were heading. Trivia *This conflict was originally rather minor, and it is implied that Sebastian and Wes actually work fine together without Donna's interference. Because of her presence, though, the conflict just escalated. **Even without Donna, though, there seemed to be a mutual dislike of each other between them, as Sebastian's all strategy outlook doesn't match Wes's more emotionally fueled one. *If not for Minerva's request for help voting off Elena in Fire Insults at Will, Sebastian probably would have told Donna that he would try to save Wes and then been responsible for getting everybody else to vote for the musician, pretending that he had tried to best he could. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts